


Пустой дом

by robin_puck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полгода спустя. Спекуляции на тему 3 серии 2 сезона и последствий. Без учета 3 сезона.<br/>Писалось под песню группы "Аквариум" − "Аделаида". Автор не знает, как здесь можно вставить музыкальный файл, но советует читать именно под это музыкальное сопровождение )))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустой дом

Телефон трезвонил, не переставая, Джон со стоном оторвался от подушки и помотал головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, нащупал трубку и снова рухнул в постель, прижимая ее к уху.  
– Да.  
– Ты видел? Слышал? – Джон даже не сразу узнал искаженный от волнения голос Лестрейда. – Я знал! Я... Господи, знал, что это все неправда, это не могло быть…  
– Что? – выдохнул Джон, садясь в кровати, чувствуя, как невыносимо больно заколотилось под ребрами сердце.  
– Мориарти, – сказал Лестрейд и замолк на мгновение, судорожно вдыхая. – Мориарти был на самом деле. Только что… Ты что, не смотришь телевизор? Только что в новостях… Его убили. Мориарти убили, он на самом деле был преступником…  
Джон рванулся к креслу, на котором валялся пульт от телевизора, едва не упал, запутавшись в одеяле. В полутьме вспыхнул экран телевизора, перебивающие друг друга дикторы с нездоровым оживлением говорили, говорили, говорили, их лица сменялись фотографиями, видеосъемкой какого-то дома в сельской местности, на заднем плане мелькали горы, люди в форме спецназа, международный преступный синдикат, незнакомые имена, покушение на премьер-министра Италии, крупным планом фотография Мориарти, был казнен за провал операции, темная комната, темный силуэт лежащего на полу человека в костюме от Вивьен Вествуд, этот чертов костюм Джону снился ночами, захвачены исполнители, швейцарская деревушка, Рейхенбахский водопад, по злой иронии судьбы, крупная фотография Шерлока Холмса в нелепой шапке, несправедливо оболганный, был вынужден покончить с собой под угрозой расправы над близкими, ведется расследование, по меньшей мере несколько десятков случаев участия Джеймса Мориарти в деятельности преступных организаций…  
Джон зажмурился, снова прижимая телефон к уху.  
– …не прощу, – говорил там Лестрейд, спазматически вздыхая. – Никогда не прощу себе, что пошел на поводу…  
– Перестань, Грегори, – деревянным голосом попросил Джон. – Успокойся. Тебе не хватало второго инфаркта.  
Лестрейд судорожно всхлипнул и начал снова что-то бубнить, но Джон не мог заставить себя вслушиваться в его слова. Он знал. Он всегда знал, был уверен, что Шерлок невиновен. Что все было правдой. Джон Ватсон, может быть, и не самый блестящий ум эпохи, но он знал, он чувствовал, что…  
– Извини, Грег, – сказал он перехваченным горлом. – Мне нужно…  
– Да, – отозвался Лестрейд. – Я понимаю. Позвони мне…  
Джон выключил телефон и лег в постель, закрывая глаза. Бубнящий телевизор сейчас был только кстати, нет ничего противней, чем слышать собственный жалкий плач, почти вой, глухо рвущийся из закушенных губ.  
Прошло шесть месяцев. Полгода. Полгода снисходительной жалости и навязчивого внимания сначала журналистов, а потом и просто любопытствующих. Полгода, за которые Джон научился загонять глубоко внутрь боль и злость, а глубже всего – надежду. Надежду на то, что однажды это все окажется фальшивкой, подделкой, волшебным фокусом, и Шерлок окажется жив. Слишком это все было… Слишком! Так не могло окончиться – не с Шерлоком, не с ним, не с Джоном. Не с ними. Невыносимый ублюдок, лучший друг, ближайший человек, лучший человек, почему, ну почему он никогда не говорил этого Шерлоку при жизни?  
Полгода ничего не происходило, газетчики скоро затихли, переключившись на новые, более актуальные скандалы и сплетни, Джон так и не смог заставить себя вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, к отважной миссис Хадсон. Он переехал в Сассекс. Подальше от знакомых улиц, подальше от всего, что напоминало о прошлой жизни.   
Полгода надежда медленно угасала. Сначала Джон ждал чуда каждый день. Почти не мог спать первый месяц, еще сильней похудел и каждое утро начинал с просмотра новостей и поиска в Интернете. Потом усталость и время взяли свое, и ожидание отошло на второй план. Он все еще тщательно просматривал новости и пытался разработать алгоритм поиска возможно полезной информации, но так как он понятия не имел, что искать, все его поиски вылились в судорожные многократные запросы поисковым системам по ключевым словам "Шерлок Холмс", "Мориарти" и "как инсценировать свою смерть". Довольно скоро он понял, что толку от этой деятельности минимум, и заставил себя прекратить. Он нашел работу, даже пару раз сходил на свидание с симпатичной медсестрой из хирургического отделения, он думал, что его жизнь наконец-то начала налаживаться... И вот теперь он, Джон Ватсон, лежит в кровати в полутемной крошечной квартирке и скулит от внезапно вернувшихся в полном объеме боли и отчаянья. Шерлок умер. Шерлок Холмс окончательно умер со смертью своего сумасшедшего врага. К этому Джон точно не был готов.  
Телефон дернулся под рукой, и Джон невольно дернулся вместе с ним. Смс. Ему уже довольно давно не приходили смс.  
«Машина ждет у дверей, Джон. МХ»  
Он резко выдохнул, откидываясь на подушке и пытаясь проморгаться. Полгода – ни слова от Майкрофта Холмса, а сейчас он уверен, что Джон как всегда, по щелчку пальцами сорвется с места и побежит на зов… Джон шмыгнул носом и решительно поднялся. Побежит? Полетит. Сволочной большой братец наверняка зовет не просто так. Пока Джон полгода пытался забыть и занимался бестолковым серфингом по Интернету, Майкрофт шел по следу Мориарти и выследил его наконец. Кто знает, на самом ли деле злодей-консультант был казнен своими разъяренными клиентами, или это Майкрофт постарался?..  
Умываясь и тщательно чистя зубы, Джон невольно представлял себе Майкрофта Холмса, высокого, брезгливо сморщившегося, в его темном костюме-тройке и со своеобычным зонтом-тростью, и как он подходит к безумно скалящемуся Мориарти и приставляет дуло пистолета к его лбу… У Джона даже зубы заныли от желания, чтобы так все и было, а паче того – от желания быть на месте Майкрофта самому…

 

Они ехали больше полутора часов по проселочным дорогам, сначала Джон был уверен, что Майкрофт ждет его в Лондоне, но это определенно была дорога не на Лондон. Шофер молчал, а кроме него в машине больше никого не оказалось, так что Джон молчал тоже. В последнее время он стал нелюбопытен, и куда бы ни вез его автомобиль с бронированными стеклами, Джону было все равно, лишь бы старший Холмс догадался вернуть его домой по окончании встречи. Он, в отличие от младшего, об этом никогда не забывал…  
Джон глубоко вдохнул, не стоило расклеиваться прямо сейчас. У него еще будет множество тихих одиноких вечеров для сентиментальных воспоминаний.  
– Поместье Холмсов, сэр, – неожиданно подал голос водитель, и Джон невольно вскинулся, выглядывая в окно. Они ехали по просторному парку к небольшой усадьбе на холме – довольно старому длинному трехэтажному дому темного кирпича. Поместье Холмсов, надо же. Джон не думал, что когда-нибудь удостоится посещения фамильного гнезда. Шерлок почти ничего не рассказывал об этом месте. «Скука». Что ж, теперь Джон его в какой-то мере понимал.  
Машина остановилась у парадного крыльца, но их никто не встречал. Водитель, так внезапно заявивший о своем присутствии, снова замолк и не проронил ни слова. Ну что же, решил Джон, как всегда. Поищем хозяев.  
Он поднялся по широким пологим ступеням к приветливо распахнутой двери, вошел в темный, с какими-то невероятно высокими потолками холл и огляделся по сторонам. Тонкий вытянутый силуэт замер у одного из окон против света, не делая попыток приблизиться.  
– Мистер Холмс, – со всем возможным терпением сказал Джон, неторопливо направляясь к нему. – Вы не очень-то гостеприимны.  
– Джон, – хрипло ответили ему. Джон споткнулся и едва не упал, вглядываясь в истонченный ярким солнцем силуэт.  
– Джон, – снова повторил Шерлок, выходя на свет и неловко щурясь. – Джон, это я.  
– Да, – сказал Джон, не слыша своего голоса. – Да. Да.

Он совершенно не походил на себя прежнего – с аккуратной короткой стрижкой и с почему-то заросшим щетиной лицом, в спортивном костюме с нелепыми отворотами с узором "шотландкой" в цветах Burberry. Только интонации и жесты остались прежними, и манера говорить, они очень много говорили. Сначала, чтобы скрыть неловкость от первых моментов встречи, когда Джон не выдержал и кинулся к нему, обнимая. Он гладил Шерлока по плечам и прижимал к себе его голову, целовал в колючие щеки, заглядывал в изумленно распахнутые, неверящие глаза, смеялся и нес какую-то чушь, пока Шерлок сам не рассмеялся, сжимая его крепко, пока не прижался губами к макушке, замирая, и Джон не почувствовал, как тот напряжен, как того колотит от волнения и… Разных чувств. Тот, прошлый Шерлок, вряд ли часто испытывал что-то подобное. Этот – был переполнен эмоциями.  
А потом они разговаривали, потому что больше ничего не оставалось, чтобы как-то выплеснуть напряжение. В небольшой светлой, охристо-желтой, как венчик розы сорта «Альфонс Доде», комнате, где Джон поспешно сел в кресло, потому что не держали ноги, а Шерлок снова встал против света, быстро, взахлеб говоря, нервно взмахивая ладонью. У Джона сложилось странное ощущение, что ему сейчас все равно, о чем вести беседу, Шерлока, казалось, просто трясло от нервного возбуждения. Шок, подумал он отстраненно, не сводя с жестикулирующего Шерлока глаз. У меня, наверное, тоже шок. Да плевать.  
– Майкрофт держал Мориарти, чтобы узнать код… – сказал Джон, вклиниваясь в скороговорку друга.  
– Никакого кода не было, – закатил глаза Шерлок, сбавляя темп. – Это же очевидно. Майкрофт не выпустил бы из своих лап никого, если бы не был уверен, что выдоил его досуха.  
– Ты хочешь сказать…  
– У Мориарти была некая информация. – небрежно сказал Шерлок. – Майкрофт ее получил. Код – просто живописная выдумка, символ…  
– Что за информация?  
Шерлок раздраженно дернул плечом.  
– Какая разница? Что-то о внешнем долге Ирландии.  
– Угу, – Джон кивнул, глядя на Шерлока. – А при чем тут ты?  
– Ни при чем.  
– Ты так часто повторял мне, чтобы я не строил из себя идиота, что я решил попробовать.  
– Вовремя.  
Джон почесал пальцем за ухом, терпеливо глядя на нахмурившегося Шерлока. Это могло продолжаться довольно долго, вот такие гляделки, но в своем нынешнем состоянии тот не выдержал уже через полминуты.  
– По этому поводу тебе нужно говорить с Майкрофтом, – недовольно проворчал он, наконец садясь в кресло напротив Джона. – Слишком много бессмысленных абстракций, которыми необходимо оперировать. Мировая экономика – это одна огромная фикция, Джон, я всегда подозревал, что мой брат занимается какой-то ерундой.  
– Так все-таки. В двух словах.  
Шерлок еще немного посопел, сплетая пальцы под подбородком.  
– Мориарти сказал мне об этом прямо, IOU, и я сразу же заподозрил в его словах какой-то подвох. IOU, долговое обязательство, конечно же, Мориарти был сумасшедшим, но даже у сумасшедших есть логика, внутренняя структура их сумасшествия. Мориарти не мог быть должен мне, скорее, по его мнению, это я был должен ему, он отчаянно хотел получить мое место… – Шерлок хмыкнул, пробормотав себе под нос. – Он завидовал тому, что у меня есть ты. Забавно.   
– Что? – растерялся Джон.  
– Он был прав, – негромко продолжал Шерлок. – За эти месяцы я сам не раз завидовал прошлому себе, у которого был ты. Впрочем, я отвлекся.  
– Послушай…  
– Долговые обязательства, вот на чем стоит такой, казалось бы, незыблемый мир вокруг нас. Каждый должен каждому, и каждый живет в долг. Мировая экономика трещит по швам, спровоцировать крах Европы могут несколько человек. Так просто, – фыркнул Шерлок. – На очередном совете европейских держав Ирландия не получает финансовой помощи, на следующий день падают цены на нефть, падает курс евро, через неделю паники Ирландия объявляет дефолт по долговым обязательствам, среди которых самые крупные: Британия, Германия, Штаты. Дальше... – он замолк на секунду, впервые за все время оборачиваясь и глядя Джону в глаза. – Эффект домино. Цепная реакция. Крах Европы. Крах привычного мира. Красиво и совершенно непредотвратимо.  
Джон невольно сглотнул.  
– Кому это может быть выгодно?  
Шерлок раздраженно махнул рукой.  
– Признаться, так далеко в дебри теоретизирования я не забирался. Это было выгодно тому, для кого Мориарти разработал план преступления, это очевидно. И Мориарти обменял этот уже запущенный в действие план на меня.  
– Что? – коротко спросил Джон, подбираясь. Шерлок кинул на него острый взгляд и тут же отвернулся, стараясь говорить как можно мягче – ну, настолько мягко, насколько Шерлок вообще умел быть мягким:  
– У Майкрофта не было другого выхода. На кону стояло благополучие нескольких стран.   
– Конечно, – сказал Джон, поднимаясь и быстро оглядываясь по сторонам, рассеянно хлопая себя по бедрам под обеспокоенным взглядом Шерлока.  
– К тому же, он был уверен, что Мориарти ничего не сможет мне сделать, – тревожно сказал Шерлок, уже не следя за интонациями.  
– Угу, – покивал Джон. – Где он?  
– Он был прав, я выжил...  
– Где он?! – заорал Джон, с размаху сшибая со стола чайник и чашку с блюдцем. Оставшаяся чашка жалобно звякнула. Шерлок дернулся, выпрямляясь в кресле и глядя на Джона во все глаза. С полминуты Джон почти с ненавистью смотрел в эти широко распахнутые, светлые, наполненные искренним недоумением глаза, а потом не выдержал и вышел из комнаты, с грохотом захлопывая за собою дверь.  
Полтора года назад у них с Шерлоком было дело о совращении несовершеннолетнего. Скучное, Шерлок разделался с ним не выходя из квартиры за полдня и выкинул из головы, а Джон почему-то запомнил. Он тогда, несмотря на скепсис друга, поехал на допрос обвиняемого, оказавшегося потерпевшим. Джона тогда просто поразили глаза подростка – недоуменные и чуть усталые. Его регулярно принуждали к сексу, заставляли воровать и даже убивать, а он рассказывал об этом, как о самой обычной, нормальной вещи. «Отец не мог убить мистера Хольста сам», спокойно и даже немного снисходительно объяснял следователям мальчик, «Его бы заподозрили первым. Поэтому он попросил меня.» Дежа вю, не правда ли? «У брата не было другого выхода, поэтому он обменял секрет на меня.»  
Боже, дай мне сил, подумал Джон, лупя ладонью по дубовой панели обшивки коридора. Он распахивал двери одну за другой, производя такой грохот, которого эти места, кажется, давно не слыхали. Ему никто ни разу не попался навстречу, никто не пришел на шум и не попытался его остановить. От этого молчаливого несопротивления ярость Джона возрастала все сильней. Майкрофт обнаружился за пятой дверью, такой же выпрямленный и напряженный в кресле, как и его брат, он внимательно посмотрел на решительно ворвавшегося в комнату Джона и приоткрыл было рот, но Джон не дал ему сказать ни слова.  
– Что за бред вам только в голову приходит, – простонал Майкрофт через пару минут, болезненно двигая нижней челюстью и осторожно касаясь пальцами окровавленного носа. Он сидел на полу, привалившись боком к потертому дивану, непривычно встрепанный и, кажется, даже испуганный.  
– Он не зря вас так ненавидит, – пробормотал Джон, не глядя на него. Ярость была выпущена, напряжение, как толстая басовая струна, звеневшее в теле с самого безумного утра, было сорвано, и теперь он чувствовал себя неловко.  
Майкрофт снисходительно усмехнулся.  
– Это же Шерлок. Совсем необязательно его насиловать в детстве, чтобы он проникся к вам стойкой неприязнью.  
– Да, наверное, достаточно просто читать его мысли…  
– Он и сам с этим отлично справляется, уверяю вас, – вздохнул Майкрофт, морщась и поднимаясь на ноги. – Только, как правило, не считает целесообразным тратить на это ресурс.  
– Вы его продали, – выплюнул Джон, глядя на Майкрофта снизу вверх. Он так и остался сидеть на полу, кажется, что даже пошевелиться невозможно – страх, напряжение, восторг, счастье, ярость – все это вычерпало из него все силы, оставшиеся после выматывающих месяцев бездействия. Сейчас накатило опустошение, болезненное, как слабость после долгой болезни. Когда уже начинаешь поправляться, начинаешь понимать, насколько сильно ты истощен.  
– Я его обменял, – уточняет Майкрофт, усаживаясь в свое кресло и неаристократически шмыгая носом. Кровь залила белый воротничок рубашки, темными каплями испачкала жилет. – Обменял его жизнь на его имя. Мистер Ватсон, вы же не думаете, что Мориарти бы остановился. Я просто дал ему другую цель. Сместил акценты.  
– Почему вы просто не остановили его? – спросил Джон и тут же опустил голову, усмехаясь. – Ну конечно же. Заказчики.  
– Вы все сами понимаете, – сочувственно сказал Майкрофт, неуловимо превращаясь в прежнего Майкрофта Холмса – уверенного и сосредоточенного, не смотря на неопрятно буреющие на сорочке пятна. – Джеймс Мориарти не мог сгинуть в МИ-6, не вызвав законной тревоги своих нанимателей. Ему даже сесть в тюрьму или погибнуть от вполне прозаических причин не рекомендовалось до того, как разработанный им план не вступит в завершающую фазу… – Майкрофт вздохнул. – Нам пришлось как следует поработать над этим вопросом.  
Мориарти несомненно ждала смерть, как и Ирен Адлер. Кто бы ни воспользовался его услугами на этот раз, арабские террористы, китайское правительство или русская мафия, они, очевидно, нашли бы способ отомстить предавшему их консультанту. Мориарти был готов к смерти, но напоследок он хотел свою бочку варенья и корзину печенья. Он хотел Шерлока Холмса, целиком, желательно целенького, чтобы произвести над ним все удовлетворяющие его душу манипуляции. Сначала руками журналистов вознести на пьедестал, а потом теми же руками уничтожить. Порвать на клочки. Глупый маленький Шерлок Холмс. Смотрел, но не видел, что скрывается за внезапно проснувшимся интересом к его персоне.  
– Это все было подстроено? – Джон устало потер лоб. Подниматься с пола не хотелось, ему вообще уже ничего не хотелось, даже расспрашивать Майкрофта. В конце концов вся эта информация была бесполезной и по сути излишней по сравнению с тем простым фактом, что Шерлок жив. Он действительно жив, он здесь, в этом доме, через пять дверей от него, и какая разница, почему и какие силы пришлось задействовать для его воскрешения. Но одна мысль не давала покоя и сейчас.  
– Почему? – спросил Джон просто, чувствуя, как знакомым спазмом сжимается горло. – Зачем понадобилось опозорить его имя? Почему он раньше… – Джон судорожно вдохнул, переводя дыхание. – Почему он не мог открыться раньше? Одна записка, смс, что угодно, любой намек, что он жив!  
– Ради бога, Джон, – раздался от двери голос Шерлока. – Намеков было предостаточно.   
– Даже не считая тех, которые я успевал нейтрализовать, – поддакнул Майкрофт, и Шерлок натянуто ему улыбнулся.  
– Премного тебе благодарен за такую заботу.  
– Почему ты не объяснил все... – голос Джона сорвался и он помолчал, пережидая спазм в горле. – Почему ты не появлялся полгода, Шерлок? Давайте, расскажите мне наконец, в чем дело, я… я требую, чтобы мне рассказали, в чем дело.  
Шерлок на несколько мгновений замер, глядя в глаза Джона, ну же, скажи мне что угодно, что хочешь, только объясни, только дай понять, пожалуйста, что не просто забыл о моем существовании сразу же, как только во мне отпала необходимость. Пожалуйста, скажи, что все это было не зря – и неверие, и горе, и стыдное ожидание чуда. Скажи, что помнил обо мне эти шесть месяцев, пожалуйста.  
В глазах Шерлока что-то мелькнуло, и он приоткрыл было рот, но наблюдающий за ними Майкрофт его перебил:  
– Шерлок неосмотрительно попытался разоблачить Мориарти в суде. Рассказал о роли, которую Мориарти играет в преступном мире. Мориарти как фигура мог сойти со сцены, чего бы нам совсем не хотелось, учитывая, что у него оставались связи и, соответственно, точки влияния на весьма могущественные организации. Посмертная дискредитация обвинителя Мориарти успокоила его нанимателей, к нему и дальше обращались за помощью.  
– И он… – пробормотал Джон, переводя взгляд на Шерлока, который неслышно опустился в кресло и сейчас сидел с очень озадаченным видом, склонив голову набок, будто к чему-то прислушивается.  
– И Мориарти оказывал эту помощь, – ровно отозвался Шерлок, поджимая губы. – Он догадался обо всем в самый последний момент. «Ангелы», ложные отраженные сигналы, случайные помехи, Мориарти был болен и считал, что один живет в этом мире, воспринимая всех остальных, и меня в том числе, как игру своего гениального разума. Только в самый последний момент он поверил, что я реально существую. Кажется, ему этого хватило, чтобы умереть счастливым. Тем не менее, он понял, что я займу его место, и попытался помешать мне единственным возможным способом. Или же наоборот – поспособствовать мне занять место единственного мыслящего существа во Вселенной.  
– И ты все это время… – неверяще прошептал Джон.  
– Я стал тем, кем меня считают, – с отвращением произнес Шерлок. – Мошенником. Обманщиком.  
– Надо признать, – великодушно добавил Майкрофт, – что большинство уникальных злодейских планов Шерлок разрабатывал самостоятельно.  
– Оставляя зацепки, достаточные для самых посредственных полицейских мира, – фыркнул тот.  
– Что, конечно же, не могло не привести к постепенному падению спроса на услуги Мориарти…  
– И к постепенному росту желающих отомстить злодею-консультанту…  
– Подозревающих его в сговоре с европейскими правительствами…  
– И в конечном итоге – к его смерти, – закончил Шерлок, ухмыляясь. Джон ошеломленно переводил взгляд с одного брата на другого, отказываясь верить своим глазам. Холмсы улыбались, довольно хмыкали и благодушно щурились, переглядываясь с видом полного удовлетворения. Они провернули хитрую аферу, они за эти месяцы вычислили и обезвредили (или приберегли на будущее) десятки международных преступных организаций, нечистых на руку политиков и бизнесменов, убийц и мошенников. Они довольны собой, они горды проделанной работой, и в их высоких эмпиреях интеллекта нет места отчаянью и горю какого-то отставного офицера, слезам пожилой женщины и инфаркту рядового инспектора полиции.  
Джон с кряхтеньем поднялся, опираясь на диван и впервые за три года чувствуя боль в ноге, и пошел к двери, все еще распахнутой настежь.  
– Джон, – встревожено позвал его Шерлок, но брат одернул его:  
– Ему необходимо сейчас побыть одному.  
Возражал ли Шерлок, Джон не услышал, но по крайней мере следом он не вышел. Уже хорошо.   
Отчаянно хромая, Джон выбрался на улицу, где все так же ждала черная машина Майкрофта Холмса. Он уселся на заднее сиденье и, будто таксисту, бросил:  
– В Лондон. На Бейкер-стрит.  
Автомобиль тут же плавно тронулся с места. Они миновали подъездную дорожку и выехали за первые ворота, а Джон смотрел в окно и думал, каково это – воспитываться вот в таком доме. Огромном, полупустом, с анфиладами бесконечных одинаковых дверей, за которыми тихо ждут одинаковые пустынные комнаты. Без сверстников вокруг, без субботних походов по магазинам, когда всегда можно выклянчить у матери шоколадный батончик или наклейку с Доктором Кто. Не укладывается в голове. Никак не укладывается. Впрочем, Шерлок Холмс никогда не укладывался у Джона в голове, зато отлично укладывался в его сердце, и спустя шесть страшных месяцев он способен это признать без боязни остаться в глазах общества "закоренелым холостяком", боже мой, как смешны эти эвфемизмы, как глупо все… Джон зажмурился, сжимая пальцами лоб. Ему действительно надо было побыть одному, не так одному, как эти полгода, а… Ему нужно было подумать. Решить, что же делать со всем этим дальше. Хотя, кажется, он уже решил.

Их квартира изменилась за это время. Тут несколько месяцев жили другие люди, миссис Хадсон, хрупкая, несгибаемая миссис Хадсон расплакалась, увидев его, и тут же провела наверх.  
– Я знала, что вы вернетесь, Джон, – сказала она, прикасаясь ладонью к его плечу. – Я навела здесь порядок. Вещи Шерлока, они все в его комнате, я заперла ее, когда сдавала квартиру. Мне пришлось выкинуть разные штуки, вы понимаете, они бы все равно скоро начали портиться… Но я сохранила то, что для него было важно. То есть, я думаю, что для него это было важно… Не знаю, пригодится ли это кому-нибудь еще…  
Весь день Джон просто просидел в пустом доме на новеньком, недавно купленном диване, глядя в стену перед собой, а ближе к вечеру вышел в магазин за продуктами. Молоко, хлеб, пакет замороженной фасоли. Чай.   
– Печенья, – раздался за спиной знакомый голос. – Не забудь шоколадные печенья.  
– Я не ем печенья, – усмехнулся Джон, не оборачиваясь.  
– Я ем.  
– Ну конечно, – сказал Джон, бросая в корзинку упаковку печений.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Шерлок. – И «jelly babies», я так соскучился по «jelly babies».  
Джон не выдержал и рассмеялся, кажется, это уже была истерика, но подошедший вплотную Шерлок молча обнял его за плечи, и дурацкий смех через пару минут сошел на нет.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Джон, промаргиваясь от навернувшихся на глаза слез. – Будут тебе «jelly babies». Еще чего-нибудь хочешь?  
Он обернулся, заглядывая Шерлоку в лицо.  
– Еще я хочу домой, – просто сказал тот, и Джон кивнул.  
– Я тоже. Чертовски хочу домой. Последние полгода там было как-то... пустовато.


End file.
